oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Prayer training
Training Prayer can be quite costly, but it is a very important skill due to its utility in combat. Many quests recommend having 43 Prayer, as this allows a player to use all available protection prayers. Level 70 Prayer is also an important milestone for Piety. Having a higher Prayer level also allows you to restore more prayer points per prayer potion/super restore/sanfew serum dose. Starting off Do quests that give you Prayer experience upon completion. Completing The Restless Ghost, Priest in Peril, Recruitment Drive and Holy Grail will grant a total of 14,531 Prayer experience, which will elevate a level 1 Prayer to level 30 without doing any actual training. Offering bones at a gilded altar A very common and a fast method to train Prayer is to offer dragon or wyvern bones at a gilded altar with two incense burners lit in a player-owned house. Despite the fact that this does not give as much experience per bone as the Ectofuntus, many more bones can be processed in less time, making the experience per hour higher at a slightly higher price to the player. The fastest way to do this is in a PvP world, as you can use a bank chest near Camelot Castle which is the closest bank chest to a teleport. The chest is within a safe area so no player killers can attack you there. Equip a dust battlestaff, withdraw two marrentills, a tinderbox, 24 bones and law runes for teleportation. Teleport to your house, light the marble incense burners and manually use each bone at the altar to speed up the process. Teleport back to Camelot and repeat. This method will grant you around 400,000 - 500,000 experience per hour depending on your efficiency, however if you don't manually use the bones at the altar you will only get around 270,000 experience per hour. Assuming the bones are offered at a gilded altar with two incense burners lit, currently offering dragon bones costs /252}} coins per experience and wyvern bones /252}} coins per experience. Players who don't have the Construction level to build a gilded altar can look up for house party hosts. Currently, this takes place on World 330 at the Rimmington house portal and the Yanille house portal. If the host is in Rimmington, you can take noted bones and un-note them by using them on Phials for 5 gp per note. If you have completed the aforementioned quests, you will need 51,656 dragon or wyvern bones to get from level 32 Prayer to 99. Offering bones at the chaos altar The Chaos Temple in level 38 Wilderness contains an altar which grants the same experience as a gilded altar with two burners lit, but also gives a 50% chance for the bone not to be consumed. Players can take noted bones and un-note them here by using them on Elder Chaos druid for 50 coins per note. This method is recommended for Ironmen (as it negates the need to obtain marrentills) and for those who seek to save money on Prayer training and do not mind having to deal with player killers. While this method can potentially save a large sum of money compared to offering bones at a gilded altar, the interior of the Chaos Temple and its immediate surroundings are in a multi-combat area, making Prayer training there extremely risky. The easiest way to get to the chaos altar is to use a burning amulet's teleport to Lava Maze entrance and run south-west. However, the spot can be often crowded by player killers due to its proximity to Revenant Caves and King Black Dragon Lair, so an alternative and likely a safer way to get there is to use Ghorrock Teleport on Ancient Magicks and run south, or Cemetery Teleport on the Arceuus spellbook and run north. Players should wear cheap defensive gear while 3- or 4-iteming more expensive armour pieces, and bring high-healing food (such as Saradomin brews along with super restores and manta rays) in order to survive against player killers. When choosing the equipment, the aim should be maximising Magic defence while having good defence bonuses against melee and ranged attacks. Dinh's bulwark is an excellent choice due to its massive defensive stats, however the elysian spirit shield is better if the player can afford one. If neither of those are an option, a dragonfire shield or a crystal shield are both more affordable alternatives, however they have significantly worse defensive stats than a Dinh's bulwark or the elysian spirit shield. If using an off-hand shield, wearing any elemental staff is recommended as they are cheap and provide +10 Magic defence bonus. Serpentine helm's defensive stats are comparable to Barrows helmets and it provides immunity to poison and venom when worn. An imbued ring of suffering provides +20 defences all around, which (along with a black d'hide body) provides better defence bonuses overall than Armadyl chestplate or Karil's leathertop. Amulet of glory is recommended for the neck slot, as it provides a teleportation out of Wilderness while not taking an inventory space. The rest of the gear should consist of cheap and/or easily replaceable items. As the altar can also be used to recharge Prayer points, players can keep Protect from Magic and Mystic Might/Augury prayers up while offering bones and pray at the altar when needed. Alternatively, players can only bring three items (bulwark, burning amulet and a Dwarven rock cake or locator orb, the latter being much more effective) and fill the rest of your inventory with bones. When all of the bones are depleted, reduce your health with the rock cake/orb and suicide on the nearby Wine of zamorak or Chaos Fanatic. While this greatly reduces the risk in the event of death, it does hamper experience rates. Reanimating ensouled heads Players who have at least 60% favour in the Arceuus house can train Prayer by reanimating ensouled heads and killing the reanimated monsters near the Dark Altar. This method offers a slower but cheaper alternative to offering dragon or wyvern bones at a gilded altar. Depending on the player's combat level, gear and the type of head used, the player can expect to reanimate around 160-220 ensouled heads per hour. Players can quickly travel to the Dark Altar via nearby fairy ring ( ), which can be accessed via the quest point cape's teleport to Legends' Guild, or teleporting to Salve Graveyard and running north-east to the fairy ring. Players with high Construction can also use a fairy ring in their house and restore their stats by using an ornate rejuvenation pool. Alternatively, players can simply equip an amulet of glory, bank at Edgeville and run to the nearby fairy ring to the east. Having a rune pouch is beneficial since it saves inventory space, allowing you to reanimate more heads per trip. Currently, training with ensouled bloodveld heads can give roughly 145,000-180,000 experience per hour depending on your combat level. In addition, this method can give up to 30,000 Magic and combat experience per hour. With higher Magic levels, upwards of 300,000+ Prayer experience per hour can be achieved, along with the added Magic and combat experience. The highest-tiered head is dragon, at level 93 magic, which including the cost of runes is still cheaper than dragon bones on a gilded altar, saving upwards of 30 million using current Grand Exchange prices. They are not very difficult for medium-to-higher level players to defeat as every reanimated creature has a fixed amount of health, between 5 and 35. With the added combat and Magic experience, it is considered a very macro-efficient way to train, similar to how Barbarian Fishing is viewed. Currently reanimating ensouled dragon heads costs + + + )/1560}} coins per Prayer experience. Experience rates and cost The Prayer experience rate calculator attempts to calculate how quickly a player can "earn" experience points for each bone type, depending on the location where they are performing the task. Player-owned house (POH) * The player makes approximately 40 trips per hour from the bank to the house, teleporting both ways using the ring of dueling and PoH Teletabs. * The player does not manually use bones on the altar (which increases experience per hour) but rather the bones are automatically used on the altar. * If the player uses another bone on the gilded altar right after it is automatically used, the experience per hour can be increased by up to 51%. Calculations For information about the cost per experience, see Calculator:Prayer : Category:Prayer